So Far Away
by Prismere Olympian
Summary: (Edolas Remake) Erza Scarlet was sent as a spy on the Royal Army in Edolas. She is assigned to impersonate Knightwalker. However, Natsu's feelings for her wants him to go after Erza. People get mixed up and confused in this story. Will Natsu Dragneel be able to take the hand of Erza Scarlet? Or will it fall to the heart of another from confusion? Rated MATURE. More details inside.


**IMPORTANT**: Hello there! It's me again and here with a bus pass to my new and shiny Naza story requested by bl00dshy (I don't really know if those are zeroes or two capital o-es). Even Dragion and Knightwalker are paired. This is rated M out of boredom and excess lemon thoughts with probable OOC warnings. Also, this will be my second and last Fairy Tail story, sorry. Here's to you friend, and once more I am sorry for being late in publishing time. Oh yes…the summary. It goes: Erza was sent alone by Makarov to go to Edolas to accomplish a secret mission where she must impersonate Erza Knightwalker. Natsu, on the other hand, wanted to catch up to her to ensure her safety, sneaking past the guild to hide his objective from the others, with her not having as much interest in Natsu. Another warning: The Edolas encounter in the anime is not included, thus, all people from Edolas don't know any of the Earth Land people and the Earth Land people have no clue what Edolas really is. Knightwalker isn't short-haired in this story by the way. That's it. Here goes! 3…2…1…and-

Distance. Distance was all Natsu could think about. Why must she go so far away from him? He thought. He wanted to follow her. Not to spy on her, but just be by her side. All this time Erza was blind to see Natsu having feelings towards her. Happy and Lucy know, and they keep it as a secret, but how can Erza 'not notice'. "You know that idea is dumb right?" Lucy said, having doubts on Natsu's plot. "Yeah, I mean the guild will notice you gone" added Happy. "It's just that…she's close to me you know? My clumsiness and joy often surpass my strength. Erza is just…powerful and disciplined." Natsu replied. His mind was fogged with thoughts of what this 'Edolas' might be. Was it a place with some sort of Death Magic? He hoped not. He just wished he was beside Erza to protect her and be able sacrifice himself for her. Anything like that, you know. "Are you still alive?" Lucy said while waving her hand in front of Natsu.

It finally hit him. "Maybe you guys can tell the others I went on vacation or something. Create a distraction."He burst with plans, saying everything in his mind. Lucy and Happy just looked at each other and noticed Natsu's different behavior. "I guess we can say we three are going out bonding together, and say…that a part of the vacation is a secret so no one would bother us to make them come along," thought Lucy, saying the last part mincingly in case it might be full of nonsense. "Wow, Lucy you're a genius," exclaimed Happy. "It all comes from the best!" she said, winking and turned to Natsu, the typical her being too proud. "What do you think?" "Yeah it's great. But I reckon you would ask what would be in it for you sooner or later," he replied. The two were left in awe. Natsu became smart due to the fact that he was desperate enough for his love. "Well…come to think of it we both could actually go to a vacation while you trace Erza. Unless of course, you want us to come with you…" Happy thought.

Awkward silence came in when Lucy broke it and said "You know Happy, being alone…us two…is well…" "Oh…yeah…". "Can we at least bring someone else, someone like Virgo or Leo?" "I guess so. As long as they won't let the guild know". Plans and ideas flooded their conversation. Soon all were settled and were expected to go well: Happy and Lucy will tell the crew about the outing while Natsu will go to where his 'loved one' will go. Later, the three saw but ONE flaw in the plot. "How and when will Erza go to Edolas?" questioned Happy. "I'm sure Carla knows better than I do. I only know that's where I came from as she told me. But I know nothing of that place." "Then we'll ask her tomorrow. I'm pretty tired you know," said Lucy, stretching her arms and yawning.

When morning came, Happy made haste and had questions prepared for Carla. Lucy had the job to prepare for the 'vacation'. Natsu was yet again planning, but this time it was for when he reaches Edolas. Midday arrived as the two gathered to hear Happy's report. He informed them that Edolas was almost like a second dimension and only two people they know being the Guildmaster, Makarov, and the other being a mage who can cast heavenly body magic and projectile thought spells, Jellal. Also, Happy got a bump from the white cat for not telling her what asking her was for. "We need to reach Edolas, even if it involves…Jellal." Natsu gritted his teeth.

Moving on to the Crime Sorciere Headquarters, there were the three who were stared at suspiciously by anonymous men until they reached Jellal in his blue robes that signified his rank in the organization or whatever. "I'm surprised to see you here, my friends," he smirked. "I know that you need of me, a portal…to Edolas. I see an offer that you could repay me…a small amount, probably." Natsu agreed to the settlement and asked what he could do. "I will not tell you what is the purpose but I will give you the part of mine that you want." "Very well," Jellal replied, "meet me at the center of Tenrou Island."

Hours have passed when Natsu, Happy, and Lucy finally reached the shores of Tenroujima. They walked the narrow openings of the woods to reach the center. There appeared Jellal, having a smirk on his face. "The portal opens as you pay me. I want a…'portion' of your power Natsu," he smiled, holding up a binding wisp as a container. Thinking about his one true goal, he grabbed on the specter without hesitation. Happy and Lucy became concerned of Natsu. He was REALLY desperate that time. They were not used to seeing him like that. Red chains bolted to leech his 'Dragneel blood' as he yelled in pain. "There…all done. A fourth of your ability is now in my hand. Don't worry, your powers are still in you. Just see it as…you are just a fourth weaker than usual. Hahaha." In a flash, the blue-haired man vanished.

Strange and deafening sounds broke the silence and soon revealed a portal, which lead to the so called 'second dimension'. "Well, this is it. See you…if I come back that is." Natsu frowned. "Oh, don't be that way. We can come with you. Trust me…you'll need us." Lucy cheered. Natsu wasn't able to go this far if it weren't for them. He knew that if he was pinned down, no one would help him. As he raised his head, the two were smiling with their eyes happily shut. Soon after, the trio simultaneously jumped to the world they did not expect, having an adventure to follow.

"Ugh…" cried Natsu. He was slowly waking up when a twisted, floating lake shocked him. Happy and Lucy were also in awe. The waterway looked fun to jump into. But it was a dead drop below, an unending sky. They found out they were at the edge of a floating island. They were in the sky, but there were on land. "Wow, so this is Edolas," Happy sighed. It was a breathtaking view. "Hey look! It looks like a small vine!" Lucy pointed. They moved closer to the sprout. "I think it's a-". Natsu was cut when the ground shook. The vine burst out, the ground was cracking and rumbling noises scattered. Meanwhile, everything became quiet. They were lying down, groaning from pain and coughing from dust. When the veil cleared, guild members of Fairy Tail were looking down at them, and behind was a vine fort with a banner of Fairy Tail. Only this time, it seemed as they were not actually "Fairy Tail". They just looked alike to the characters that they know.

"Where the hell have you been, Natsu? And who are these-" the 'second' Lucy raised a brow and was cut-off when she saw her 'clone…?'. "Whoa! Lucy and Lucy? Imagine the terror!" Happy joked, and soon received a slap in the head. "What is going on here? The guild is here, too? Do you know our plan?" Natsu bursted. "Easy there! What do you mean 'what's going on here'? Speak up! And why have your clothes changed?" the second Lucy said. "I'm just confused as you are! We are not from here!" "Hold on. It looks like they're from a place called 'Earth Land'," said second Levy. "It's believed that another place has a guild named just like ours. And the people in there are mostly 'counterparts' to us. Others are deceased or still similar." The crew conversed with each other and mostly was explained and understood. They also knew each others names and counterparts. "Why did you come here actually?" Lucy Ashley asked. "Uh…have you, by any chance, seen a red-haired girl in armor-wait a second…where IS Edolas Erza?" Natsu questioned. Lucy Ashley shouted "Royal Army!" before kicking Natsu to the ground. Soon, a lady wearing a light-blue tank-top with white hair restrained Lucy from who she thought was Natsu Dragion, Natsu's counterpart. "Lisanna!" shouted Earthland Natsu, Lucy and Happy. The trio hugged the woman and shocked her to surprise.

Later that time, the people once again talked with each other and everything was clarified. Lisanna was from the Earthland and was moved to Edolas after she died there. And when she appeared, Edolas Lisanna was already deceased. All this occurred from Anima, a power of force that can shift a world to another. She also mentioned that she wanted to stay in Edolas to 'not hurt' Edolas Mirajane and Elfman's feelings. Suddenly, the peaceful talk was interrupted when a loud cry was heared. The noise was most unusual. It was like a dragon's screech. Levy, Lucy and the others told everyone to go inside the shelter and prepare to burrow the guild to the ground again to be safe. The Earthland trio were just standing there, not knowing what was happening. Later, Natsu stopped for an instant, curious of what the situation was. He was left behind. People inside the guild shouted his name. It was too late. They were already in the soil. He turned around and said "Hey where'd you guys go? Hey! Huh? Isn't that…Erza!" Natsu saw his one and only love. "Erza!" he shouted, waving his hand. This Erza was riding a bizarre creature. He saw that she dressed uniquely. He thought to himself, "Erza is…different. Her hair is…styled. She wears…that…uh it's too embarrassing to say. But I like her that way." He admired her 'new look'. She turned him on that time. But that was obviously not Erza Scarlet. Natsu was just ignorant because of his heart. It was actually Knightwalker, Scarlet's counterpart. The beast swooped down as Knightwalker's polearm grabbed Natsu. Soon, he blacked out.

"Ugh…Where the hell am I?" Natsu thought. He saw a room. He was on a king-sized bed. Paintings of emblems and castles hanged on the walls. The walls were colored blue and red. His hands were handcuffed to the sides of the bed but his legs were free. "You're awake." Erza grimly smiled. Her presence seemed frightening. Sure Erza Scarlet was scary sometimes. But Natsu thought this was Scarlet. She was just…different. "Erza! It's you! I can't believe it…why am I handcuffed?" he yelped. "I want something of you…" she grinned, leaving a trace of questions in Natsu's mind.

Mkay, people. This is end of the first chapter out of five or possibly more. I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if there's something amiss or something you want me to add. C'mon give it to me, it's my last story so fire away while it's still here, mkay? Thanks and please rate and review, mkay?. I'll also be taking requests for League of Legends game invites and fanfics. Thank you guys, mkay? –Mr. Mackee from South Park.


End file.
